


RWBY: Boys X Reader

by Noir_Font



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Font/pseuds/Noir_Font
Summary: A bunch of oneshots that involve you and the boys from RWBY.These oneshots will most likely all have gay interactions in them (M/M), So if you are not willing to read something with that sort of thing then please don't read.If you advance, then it is your choice!





	1. Sun Wukong X Reader M/M

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic thingo which I've wanted to write for quite some time now, and I plan to have a bunch of characters in it too! I'm not the best at writing and have no idea how many people I will be doing, but I suppose we'll see how this all goes.

RWBY Sun Wukong X Reader M/M

You double over, panting and sore all over. Who knew a trip to the Vacuo City gym would be super exhausting.  
“You work out?” A friendly voice says to your left.  
You glance in the direction the voice came from, and your eyes widen when they find the tan, chiselled body of none other than Sun Wukong. You can’t speak, mostly due to the fact that you are standing right next to the same monkey faunus that fought along side other huntsman and huntresses-in training to protect Beacon Academy. The other reason you can not talk is because Sun Wukong looks super, crazy hot! His abs are perfect, you will no doubt eat ANYTHING off of them, his pearly white teeth are able to blind you, they are that good, and to top it off, the monkey faunus is wearing nothing but small gym shorts.  
“So, you just gonna stand there and drool over my body, or are you going to talk?” Sun asked, chuckling to himself.  
You snap out of your trance, rubbing the back of your neck.  
“Err, Yeah” You giggle, “I do!”  
“What’s your name?” He quizzed.  
“Y/n” You reply.  
Sun looks your body up and down, a smirk playing on his lips.  
Oh my god, Sun Wukong is checking my body out! You think to yourself.  
You look down to see your top damp around your abs, outlining them perfectly. You then look back up to see the blond boy’s eyes glued to yours, biting his lip a little.  
“I was just about to shower, do you want to join me?” Sun queried, his eyes snapping to and from your eyes and body.  
You check around you, making sure no one is within earshot before you reply.  
“Yeah, Sure” You cautiously murmur, grabbing your stuff.  
You and the monkey faunus both traipse off to the showers together, Sun’s tail swishing from side-to-side. Maybe a happy or excited motion?  
When you arrive in the bathroom, the blond-haired boy dropped his gym bag on the bench and stripped down to nothing. He walked off to the showers with a bounce in his step, while you placed your things down on the bench next to his bag. You felt the familiar feeling of excitement course though your body, adrenaline giving you enough courage to step out of your underwear and put it inside your gym bag. You stopped moving at the doorway to the showers, deeply breathing in, before you stepped into different territory, exhaling loudly as you entered.  
You make your way into one of the shower stalls, next to the only one with water running. You turn the tap on until the temperature feels right, and then step into the water flowing from the shower head. Through the gap that is close to the floor, you can see a pair of tanned feet that no doubt belong to Sun Wukong.  
“Is that you Y/n?” The monkey faunus asks aloud.  
“Yeah!” You call back.  
There was a moment silence, before Sun’s feet disappear from the floor.  
You were about to ask where he went, but he was suddenly looking over his stall into yours. You realise this, and quickly shoot your hands down to cover your privates. Sun giggles.  
“Aww, But I wanna see your full body” He pouts, “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about”  
You raise an eyebrow, before smirking.  
“I’ll show you mine If you show me yours?” You announce.  
Sun grins, before he steadily climbs over the top of the stall and into yours. You remove your hands from your genitals, and scan his body. His arousal is at least seven inches in length, and already erect. He scans your body too, biting his lip again which makes him so goddamn sexy. You are staring at his abs, lust overtaking you.  
You reach out for his abs, but stop yourself. You look into the monkey faunus’ deep ocean eyes.  
“May I?” You utter.  
Sun nods, eager to start.  
You close the gap between his body and your hand, slowly gliding your fingers over his strong abs. As you caress his abdominal muscles, you feel yourself getting hard. The blond boy seems to notice this, and closes his hand around your arousal, slowly pumping you. You let out a soft moan, and reach further down, finding Sun’s hard-on. As you slowly slide your hand along his length, Sun threw his head back and groaned loudly. You both stand there for a few minutes, slowly helping one another get off, until Sun gets down on his knees and puts his mouth near your member. He looks up at you, his eyes pleading for your approval. You rest your palm on the side of his face, gently sliding your thumb back and forth, until you move your hand to the back of his head and push him down.  
You practically scream with pleasure, and you feel your hard-on heat up a little in his mouth, and the faunus began bobbing up and down slowly. You cover your mouth to make sure you make no more loud noises, while the blond boy circles your tip with his tongue. You grab a hold of his messy hair, and thrust into his mouth deeply. Sun patiently keeps his head in place and makes no gagging noises, as he deep-throats you.  
Has this guy sucked other guys off before? You think to yourself, as your member slides in and out of the monkey faunus’ mouth.  
You pull Sun to his feet, turn him around, and tell him to bend over. He does what you ask with no queries, rubbing his arousal as you put your mouth at his hole. You draw circles around his entrance with your tongue, a spark of confidence surfacing when you hear Sun moan aloud. You keep this up for a while, teasing him to the breaking point, until he is practically crying your name.  
“Please, Y/n, put it in!” Sun groaned, his tail wrapping around your hard-on and stroking you slowly.  
“Do you really want me to?” You smirk, rubbing his hole with your index finger.  
The blond boy nods furiously, desperate to feel you in him.  
You line yourself up with his entrance, gently pushing against him until you eventually slid inside. You and Sun both groan in unison, as you shove your length in and out of him, and you reach around his hip and clasp your hand around his member tightly. While you pump him, you feel your dick hit a walnut shape inside of Sun. He cries out with pleasure, and you feel him clenching around you.  
“Th-There, R-Right there y/n” The blond boy moaned.  
You take no longer, and do as he says. Both of your deep moans echo around the room, as you get closer and closer to your orgasm.  
“S-Sun” You mutter in his ear, as you continuously thrust inside of him.  
“Hmm?” The faunus hums.  
“I’m getting c-close” You pant.  
There is a moment where both of you are silent, until he breaks the silence.  
“Inside” The boy says firmly.  
You grin, and thrust your hips until the sound of slapping skin bounces off of the tiled walls. You feel the familiar pulsing sensation in your member, as you push yourself deeper and deeper.  
You let out a long deep moan as your seed rushes from your cock, into Sun. When you are finished, you take it out of him. You turn Sun so he is facing you again, and get down on your knees. You take him into your mouth, and begin bobbing up and down. After a minute of doing this, Sun puts both of his hands in your hair and pushes you down on his throbbing member. He holds you down, and shoots multiple jets of cum down your throat. You swallow all of it, and clean his dick off with your mouth.  
You get back to your feet, and thank him.  
“Thanks for that, Sun” You sigh happily.  
“No problem y/n” He replies, “Now let’s shower”  
He grabs your ass and pulls you closer, and you both start what you were going to do in the first place.  
Wash off.


	2. Neptune Vasilias X Reader M/M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you run into Sun's best friend, Neptune?  
> Something gay, lol! Obviously XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't take me long, because I don't write too much  
> Enjoy!

The train rocks, and you get woken up by the movement. You are currently on a train In Mistral, heading somewhere. The train slows down and finally comes to a halt at a train station. When many people get on and sit down, the only seat left is on your left. The seat on your right has a sleeping man, slightly snoring.  
“Excuse me, could I sit here?” A voice asks from the isle.  
You look up and see a blue-haired boy with a very attractive face, looking down at you with a kind smile.  
“Sure” You reply, allowing him to slip past you onto the window seat beside you.  
He sits down, thanks you, and looks out the window. After a while, you notice that he is looking at you from the corner of your eye. You look at him, and he quickly looks away with a gentle blush on his cheeks.  
“You’re rather cute” He suddenly says, resting his elbow on his knee as he looks at you.  
“Oh, thanks!” You say, feeling your face redden.  
“My name’s Neptune, what’s yours?” He asks.  
“Y/n” You reply.  
“Nice to meet you, then” Neptune remarked, winking.  
The speaker on the train announces that you’d be arriving at your location shortly, so you tell Neptune.  
“Aww, let me come with?” He pleads, his blue eyes shining.  
“We don’t even completely know each other” You point out, crossing your arms.  
“No? Well, Sun told me about you” He said, smirking.  
You mentally facepalm.  
‘How could I miss it?! Neptune, THE Neptune, from team SSSN!’ You think to yourself.  
“I’ve got to admit, what you guys did was really hot. Not to mention daring” Neptune cheekily adds, “We should do something daring too”  
You smirk.  
“Really? And where should we go?”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
You both sit down in a secluded booth, inside one of the many coffee shops (That Neptune picked out himself). You sit close to Neptune, as you both order drinks. Neptune rests his hand on your thigh, and gently rubs along it. After a while you notice you are beginning to get hard, and so does Neptune. He moves his hand from your thigh, to your crotch. He rubs the outline of your bulge, the tightness of your pants becoming unbearable.  
“Mmm…Oh fuck…” You whisper.  
When you look at his face, he has a mischievous smirk played across it.  
“I’m thirty…” Neptune groans, still rubbing you.  
You look at him with a puzzled, and amused look.  
“Our drinks will be here soon” You reply quietly.  
“That isn’t what I meant” He breathes into your ear, as he slowly disappears underneath the table.  
Not even a moment has passed before you feel a slight tugging at your pants. You gasp aloud.  
“N-Neptune! What If we get caught?!” You urgently whisper.  
The sound of heels clacking on wooden panelling meet your ears, as the waitress from before comes back with both of your drinks. Her face is hidden by the big drinks, until she rests them on your table.  
“A large your/drink for you sir, and a medium latte for-“ She stops as she realises that Neptune isn’t there.  
You are silent for a moment, until you feel Neptune pull off your pants underneath the table. You flash a peek down, to see him tug at the waistband of your underwear with his mouth. The waitress notices where you look, and is about to lean down to check beneath the table, before your outburst.  
“NO-Err…no Idea where he went ma’am, I was busy on my scroll” You nervously chuckle, “Maybe he went off to the bathroom?”  
The waitress fixes you with a suspicious look, until she remembers she needs to continue with her job.  
“Oh, well you make sure he gets back here before his drink gets cold!” She calls over her shoulder before she walks off.  
You sigh with relief.  
“That was close Nep-Urgh!” You stop when you feel his lips close around your arousal.  
The blue-haired boy pushes himself further down until he has all of you in his mouth. You cover your mouth to stifle a moan, which isn’t easy to do.  
“Sh-Shouldn’t we take this somewhere else-Ah!” You try to say, before you feel Neptune swivelling his tongue around the head.  
“Hmm?” He hums, before he takes his mouth away “That would mean you’d leave here, with a noticeable bulge In your pants. I want to finish my meal anyway, Y/n”  
You clamp you hand over your mouth again as he goes back down on you, slowly bobbing.  
“Sir are you ok? You look rather red” A girl asks from a nearby booth.  
You feel your hands are sweaty.  
“Yeah, I’m fine” You tell her, “Just a little warm is all”  
The girl nods, and turns around when her food is brought to her table.  
“You mind if I come sit with you? You look rather lonely” She says, before she brings her stuff over anyway.  
“No, No, I don’t mind” You manage to say, trying to keep your breathing level and your moans hidden.  
The girl notices the latte near you, and gives you a questioning look.  
“Are you already sitting with someone?” She asks, cocking her head slightly to the left.  
“Wha-No, This is also M-Mmmine-!” You gasp, you then sip from your cup and grab Neptune’s cup as well. You sip from his cup too, and throw her a difficult grin.  
Neptune bobs down on your member quicker.  
‘Oh no! He’s gonna get us both caught!’  
The girl furrows her brow, staring into your eyes.  
“Are you Sure you’re ok? Your pupils are-“  
“-Yeah I’m positive!” You say a little too loud.  
The girl stares, before she shrugs.  
“Ok, whatever” She mumbles, she then took a long sip from her coffee.  
You can suddenly feel yourself getting close to your release, the throbbing feeling rising. You start to drink from your cup but accidentally moan aloud, you somehow play it off as a cough. The girl gives you another questioning look.  
“Went down the wrong way” You say as you massage your throat.  
While she gets up, she quickly says she has to use the bathroom. When she is out of sight, you put your hands under the table and into Neptune’s hair and pull him closer. You feel yourself touch the back of his throat, and he stays there for a moment.  
“Let’s get this over with!” You whisper to him.  
You pull the blue-haired boy down, again and again, each time the pulsing gets stronger and stronger. You thrusted into his mouth one last time, and shoot your cum into his mouth. You see him swallow it without hesitation, the whole time he is staring into your eyes. You pull up your underwear and pants, as Neptune climbs back onto the seat next to you. You see a tent in his jeans, that most certainly wants to be held.  
“When we leave this place, It’s my turn!” You say smirking.  
Neptune just grins, and sips from his cup intently.  
“I’m ready, Y/n”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't take the same road I thought this one would, but I liked writing it nonetheless  
> Next one will be about someone, idk who I'll do tho.


	3. Sage Ayana X Scarlet David X Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime after your affair with Neptune, you decide to travel back to Vale. There's a movie you wanted to watch that had just recently started screening, but it probably would feel better if you were there with friends...or are you?

You finally take a seat in one of the super comfy chairs the cinema has to offer, and quietly sigh to yourself in relaxation. You decided to watch the new Spruce Willis movie, but hadn't arrived with any friends. Halfway through the adds, you decide to glance around the room, and you spot two moderately familiar faces belonging to two boys a row in front of you. You have to force yourself to contain a squeal as you realise they are the final members of team SSSN, Scarlet David and Sage Ayana. You sneakily make your way down to the two, and sit down beside Sage. He almost doesn't notice you, but the moment he does he whispers something to Scarlet. The red haired boy stood up, and sat down on your other side just as the lights went down, and the movie began. When it is a quarter way through the movie, you suddenly feel Sage's hand slide onto your thigh. As he gives it a little squeeze, Scarlet slips his hand under you shirt and begins stroking the area around your navel. An odd noise escapes your mouth, and you noticed the boys are still watching the movie as if nothing is happening. Sage moves his hand from your thigh up and into your pants, and loosely grips your growing arousal. Scarlet moves his hand inside your pants too, and begins massaging your balls. You squirm a little as you grow in their hands, feeling warmer by the second. Your head falls back and you shut your eyes tight, using so much effort not to moan. Suddenly you explode mostly in Sage's hand, panting. When the boys retreat, they both begin cleaning off with their tongues. You mouth a "thank you" to them both before sitting back in your chair and watching the rest of the movie, resting your hands on the two crotches beside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real sorry for the few (probably, like, one person ahaha) that were actually waiting for me to continue working on more of this I just wasn't feeling it for a while (sorry again!). I'm also sorry that I didn't write much, I just didn't know what else to do (and, I am not good with writing things so I can't describe stuff as well as I wish I could). I haven't got a clue who I'll do next, so I'll apologise in advance for probably taking a while to write up something short.


End file.
